


Hope

by ForeverAndAlways



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Conventions, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2018-03-23 13:48:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3770563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForeverAndAlways/pseuds/ForeverAndAlways
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nico is dying to be one of the first to the main stage at the Mythomagic convention while Will is dying to say something....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hope

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like I make Will propose to much. Next time it'll be Nico... Anyways I hope you enjoy. leave comments and kudos please xx

"My feet hurt" Will moaned in pain as Nico excitedly dragged him along.

"C'mon Will we're gonna miss it!" Nico shouted back at his boyfriend of three years.

"I don't get why we have to see this specific show!" Will exclaimed.

"Because it's the first show if the whole mythomagic convention! We'd be losers if we missed the first show!"

"And we aren't losers in the first place for seeing it?" Will mumbled.

"What?"

"Nothing dear"

...

 

"I'd like to welcome every single one of you mythomagic fans to the 50th annual convention! We are very proud to have 7 of the 10 creators as guests. To your left there will be stands where you can buy anything from cards to collectors edition comic representations of the game, and to your right will be the main attractions as listed in the pamphlet" the man on the stage said. "Now before I dismiss all of you all I would like to ask a Mr. Nico DiAngelo and a Mr. Will Solace to please come up to the main stage"

Nico and Will both seemed shocked, however they obliged.

"Go ahead Mr. Solace" the speaker said.

Will looked to Nico nothing but love in his eyes.

"Nico I remember the first time I ever saw you. You didn't have any memory of me until seven years later, but I never gave up. And I'm never going to give up on you.You never gave up on me even when we had it tough. You are the best thing that's ever happened to me death boy." Will laughed as he got on one knee  
"Will you spend the rest of our lives not giving up on me?" He asked.

Nico was crying at this point. He kneeled with Will and hugged him, frantically nodding and saying "yes, always" into his shoulder.

 

...

 

5 years later

"What should we name her?" Will asked. After years of being on a waiting list, someone decided Will and Nico would be wonderful parents for their beautiful baby girl.

"How about Hope? As a reminder of the hope you have me" Nico looked down still shy even after four years of being married to the blonde loser next to him.

"Perfect" he said lifting Nico's chin gently and kissing him "just like you"

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed. Any feedback positive or negative is appreciated! Thank you for reading! if you like solangelo than you might like my fic 'Feeling 21'and it's sequel from Will's point of view 'Feeling 24' I love you all :)


End file.
